Unbreakable
by SweetSouthernCharm
Summary: Maggie Marino was born with a unique gift, the ability to heal herself. As she grew, so did her powers. She lives in fear that there are people out there who are looking for her because of her abilities, little does she know the Avengers are one of them. In being with the avengers, she finds herself in a world much crazier than she thought, and things aren't always as they seem.


Hello everyone! Here I am writing another new story. I love this idea, and I hope that you guys do too. I do not own any characters that are unfamiliar to you. I hope you enjoy it! Just so you know this is set after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and before Captain America: Civil War

* * *

Chapter One

Oh, she was not going to live this down. There was no way she was going to live this down. Never in her life had Maggie done something so stupid. This was not how she imagined having her first broken body part. She thought it would be much more of a killer story, snowboarding in the mountains, jet skiing through a lake, but tripping over a pot, and sliding on her wet kitchen floor and crashing into the wall was not how she pictured it. Of course, her best friend Francis happened to be there watching her 'elegant fall' as he called it. She simply wanted to smack him on the back of the head, but she was too busy hanging on to his black shirt tightly.

In a moment, she knew that her injury would be healed. In a second, it was. That was the ability that Maggie kept close to her, the only person who knew about her healing abilities was Francis. He sat next to her on the floor and watched her broken leg snap back into place and look as it did before she had fallen. Francis stood up from the ground first, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her to stand. She allowed him to help her to stand, then she placed her weight on the leg that healed and smiled, glancing at her friend. "And that's how it works." Maggie spoke with a smile, the mild pain she just experience had vanished.

Maggie had noticed her abilities when she was little, she fell and scraped her knee on the playground playing tag with a couple of friends. She screamed in pain and looked down to see her knee covered in raspberries, with a trickle of blood. Then before her blue eyes, she watched the scrape turn back into her ivory skin. She had told her parents but they simply shrugged it off. That was the first time she tapped into her abilities, the second time was with Francis the first night she met him two years ago. It was at a bar and he had cut his hand on a broken piece of glass. She had simply covered her hand with his as a reflex and it began healing. That was the first time anything like that happened. Of course, she had to come clean and tell him what happened, and about her abilities.

Finding out about her third ability also happened to Francis. They had gotten into a pretty bad fight and Maggie didn't realize that she had been weakening him by her anger. As she continued to yell at him, she watched as a white cloud seemed to leave his body and be caught in the space between them. She only stopped her rant when he told her that he couldn't breathe and collapsed to the ground. She stopped arguing with him and pushed her hands to him and the white cloud disappeared and Francis returned to normal. Maggie felt awful for her actions, though she didn't know precisely what she was doing.

"That's still incredible, Mags." Francis spoke shaking his head. "Did that one feel any different from the others?" Maggie shook her head.

"No," She spoke. It felt like it always felt. A numbing pain after a short spark of pain that spread over the area, a tingling sensation then she regained feeling back in that part. "I'm glad you seem to think that it's incredible. Most people think I would be insane, which is why I don't tell anyone about it. Besides you, of course." She spoke giving him a smile. "Now what was I doing?" She asked.

"Making us lunch." He spoke with a shrug. Maggie nodded her head.

"Right." She spoke before gathering what she needed to make them lunch.

"Why have you never broken anything on purpose?" Francis asked her tilting his head to the side. His blue eyes were full of question. Maggie huffed.

"I don't know. I suppose I thought that if I did it would be the one time nothing would help and I would be seriously fucked. That, and what if someone else saw me? I wouldn't know what to do. People would think I was crazy and I would be locked up."

"And now you know that won't happen." Francis spoke with a smirk. She shook her head. "Besides, I don't think you would be locked up." Maggie looked at him before letting out a groan. She wasn't going to answer his question. That was her worst fear, that she would be taken and locked up for her abilities.

"I'm done cooking, what about Pizza?" She asked. He simply looked at her with a confused face.

"I said that before you insisted on making us lunch, which led to the elegant fall that caused you to break your leg for some reason." He spoke with a shrug. She shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll order the pizza you go ahead and sit down. You want the usual?" He asked pushing off of the counter and closed the gap to where Maggie stood. He smiled and put his arm around her. "Relax Mags."

"I'm fine. I've told you how I felt about this before. I just want you to understand that." Maggie spoke.

"I know. But they aren't gonna find you." He told her. "Whoever you're worried about is not worth it."

"I know. I'm done. I don't wanna dwell on it. It's a part of me and I can't help it." She spoke before wrapping her arms around his waist. Francis placed his lips to her forehead and moved his arms from around her waist to her shoulders.

"Go sit down. Please, I don't want you to break another body part." He smirked. Maggie rolled her eyes and parted from him before she made her way around the marble kitchen island to the stool where Francis once sat and took a seat. She clasped her hands together and leaned on the counter, watching as he moved around her kitchen.

Her and Francis had been living together for the past nine months. It was something that had taken her a while to adjust too, having a man in the house. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was something Maggie was learning to enjoy. They had worked out an agreement of sorts. The two were best friends, that was clear. They were very comfortable around each other. That was how they were for about a year. Then one night both of them got a little too drunk and ended up sleeping together. From that moment on, they were best friends who had sex on occasion. Maggie was perfectly happy with keeping things this way for as long as it was necessary. But of course, to her family, Francis was her boyfriend because that's the conclusion that they came too. Maggie didn't have the heart to tell them differently. It helped them to come to terms about her living with a boy.

A ringing noise brought Maggie out of her thoughts. She reached across the table for her phone and saw that her mother, Kelly was calling on FaceTime. Her face twisted and she looked to Francis. Who had his phone in his hand getting ready to call for pizza.

"What's the face?" He asked raising a brow.

"My mother is calling." Maggie spoke.

"Well I have my shirt on this time." He blurted out. Her blue eyes shot up to look at him. He wasn't wrong, the last time her mother called, Francis had accidentally answered the video phone call and her mother saw him shirtless, which had been more embarrassing for her than him, or so Maggie thought. "You talk, I'll order the pizza." He spoke before leaving the room.

Maggie took a deep breath before pressing the answer button on her phone. "Hi mom." She spoke with a smile.

"Hi Maggie, how are you doing?" She asked her only daughter.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked looking at her mother. It made things easier because of the distance that Maggie had put between them. She had attended school in Massachusetts and never left the Boston area. It was a long way from her childhood home in Georgia.

"I'm fine, just wondering what the plan was for Thanksgiving?" She asked giving Maggie a similar look to the ones that she gives Francis. It wasn't hard, her and her mother looked very similar. They both had round faces with big blue eyes and brown hair. The only thing she seemed to get from her father was her small nose and lips.

"The plan?" Maggie asked looking at her mother. "Right, well I think we're gonna have it here as usual, I didn't think that you would be coming up this year?" She asked.

"I didn't think that I would be able too, but I moved a few things around at work so now I'm able to come up for the weekend." Kelly spoke.

"The weekend?"

"Why yes," She asked looking at her daughter's face. "Thanksgiving is two days away." What Maggie wanted to do was scream. She couldn't believe that she forgot such a thing was very close.

"Right. Yeah that's fine. What time does your flight get in on Wednesday?"

"8pm. Please don't be late." Her mother begged.

"Alright. I'll be there to pick you up." Just as she said those words, Francis walked back into the room with the grin he gets on his face when he knows that pizza is coming.

"I'll see you then, bye Maggie." She spoke before hanging up the phone. The phone beeped three times before the phone went black. Maggie groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"What's the face?" Francis asked walking to the far side of the kitchen where Maggie sat. He placed his hands on her shoulders and let his thumbs massage the muscles there.

"My mom is coming out for Thanksgiving, and we're picking her up Wednesday, if she is leaving on Sunday night." Maggie informed Francis who then rested his head between her shoulder blades. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want too. I can say you're on one of your business trips." She suggested. "You can go visit your friends you hang out with on your business trips."

"No, Its fine. I'll stay here. Besides, your mom would think it would be weird that your boyfriend wasn't there for the holiday."

"But I could say that you would be with your family." She suggested but Francis simply scoffed.

"We both know that's a lie." He spoke keeping his head resting on her back. Maggie took in a breath. He was right. She felt bad, he didn't have a family. He had told her this early on in their friendship. She couldn't even imagine what he had been through loosing his parents at the age of four and going to an orphanage. Maggie had lost her father at the age of ten, but she couldn't even imagine losing her mother. They had gotten close over the years, even though her mother was not approving of Francis. Which had been causing tension over the time where he moved in that causes her uncertainty.

"Then stay, I hope that she just understands us." She spoke. He popped his head up and took a seat next to her. He then reached out and pulled her into his arms to sit on his lap.

"It's hard to explain what we have going on." He spoke in a low voice that caused chills to cover her body.

"She thinks we're in a relationship. That's all she needs to know." Maggie spoke resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"What do you think about that?" He asked causing Maggie to shoot her head up from his shoulder.

"What do I think about what?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh come on Mags, you know what I'm talking about." Francis spoke. "You and me, us, the relationship we have. Were boyfriend and girlfriend without the title."

"I thought you didn't want to deal with the title, that's why we we were keeping things the way that we are?" She rose a brow to look at him, letting her head tilt to the side.

"But what if I changed my mind?" Francis asked. "Is that allowed?"

Her head nodded with slight hesitation. "Of course it is, you did help set up the rules to this."

"Then let's make it official, I know you don't like lying to your mom about it, so let's make it official." He smiled, Maggie returned his smile with one of her own. He leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. One of his hands went to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. Her lips parted slightly as his moved against hers. A doorbell caused the two to break apart. Thankfully Francis kept his arms around her, steading her as he stood up to get the door.

Maggie walked around the center island to the cabinets and grabbed two plates. She couldn't help but smile. Though she didn't mind the prior relationship of the two, she wondered what the future would bring them as an official couple.

Francis walked back into the kitchen with the pizza. "That was probably the fastest delivery time ever." She spoke shaking her head.

"I actually ordered it before your fall, I knew you were gonna make grilled cheese and I wasn't in the mood for it." He explained. Maggie let out a scoff ending in a laugh.

"Rude."

* * *

Natasha Romanoff hated the outfit that she wore, posing as a pizza delivery woman. It wasn't her idea, but she had gotten what she came for. Margaret 'Maggie' Marino, SHIELD had been looking for her for a long time. Natasha had to admit that she did a good job of keeping herself hidden, but times were changing, SHIELD no longer exists and the Avengers had split up. Natasha knew that it was time for her friend to come out of hiding.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think! Seriously, they help me to write faster.


End file.
